Data storage, often called storage or memory, refers to computer components and recording media that retain digital data. Data storage is a core function and fundamental component of consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as computers, televisions, cellular phones, mobile devices, and digital video cameras.
Recently, forms of long-term storage other than electromechanical hard disks have become feasible for use in computers. NOT-AND (NAND) flash is one form of non-volatile memory used in solid-state storage devices. The memory cells are arranged in typical row and column fashion with circuitry for accessing individual cells and placing the memory transistors of those cells store an analog value that can be interpreted to hold two logical states in the case of Single Level Cell (SLC) or more than two logical states in the case of Multi Level Cell (MLC).
A flash memory cell is light in weight, occupies very little space, and consumes less power than electromechanical disk drives. Construction of a storage system with this type of memory allows for much higher bandwidths and input/output operations per second (IOPS) than typical electromechanical disk drives. More importantly, it is especially rugged and can operate at a much high temperature range. It will withstand without adverse effects repeated drops, each of which would destroy a typical electromechanical hard disk drive. A problem exhibited by flash memory is that it tends to have a limited life in use.
Thus, a need still remains for better data management devices. In view of the increasing demand for data management devices, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.